Um Presente de Natal Diferente
by Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd
Summary: Jack Frost ajuda uma órfã a receber um presente de Natal especial com a ajuda de Norte
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Personagens que não me pertencem (C) William Joyce Dreamworks**

O Natal se aproximava e a oficina de Norte no polo Norte estava a todo vapor. Os yetis trabalhavam quase sem descanso pois em uma semana a entrega de presentes de Natal seria feita. Norte observava tudo, supervisionando o trabalho e sorrindo de satisfação. De repente, ele foi surpreendido por uma rajada de vento gelado e então, bem na sua frente, se materializou Jack Frost.

-Jack! – disse Norte surpreso – você me deu o maior susto menino.

Jack riu.

-O que faz aqui? – Norte perguntou – pensei que estava trabalhando já é inverno e muitos lugares precisam da sua neve.

-Eu vim ver como as coisas estavam por aqui – Jack respondeu – e ver se meu nome já saiu da lista negra. Afinal, agora eu sou um guardião.

-Você ganhou muito mais coisa do que o nome fora da lista negra – Norte riu – Você ganhou uma família como presente. Eu, Fada, Coelhão e Sandy somos sua família. Sempre estaremos aqui por você.

-Eu sei Norte obrigado – Jack sorriu – eu tenho a sorte de ter uma família como vocês mas...

-Mas? – Norte ficou curioso para saber o que Jack falaria

-Eu passei muito tempo sozinho e eu já passei por tantos lugares – Jack continuou – já vi muitas crianças sem uma família. Eu me preocupava com elas, e agora, sendo um guardião, eu me preocupo ainda mais.

-É, eu sei como se sente – Norte disse com um suspiro – mas se há uma coisa que podemos fazer por eles é protegê-las. Esse é o nosso trabalho.

Jack e Norte sorriram mas não puderam deixar de pensar em crianças sozinhas que passariam o Natal sem uma família.

**Obrigada por ler! Se ler, por favor deixe um comentário!**


	2. Chapter 2

Em uma rua estreita numa cidade grande e movimentada, vivia Lúcia, uma menina de 7 anos.

Ela não tinha casa, nem família, Lúcia havia fugido do orfanato onde morava, pois as meninas de lá não gostavam dela. Lúcia tinha um cabelo castanho curto e emaranhado, que parecia espinhos de um porco espinho. Ela tinha grandes olhos castanhos. Perto de onde Lúcia morava, vivia Cecília e Alfredo. Eles eram casados e gostariam muito de ter um filho. Cecília tinha cabelos lisos e curtos, cor de caramelo e era secretária. Alfredo tinha cabelo preto e usava óculos; trabalhava como contador.

Em um dia comum, onde o casal passou apressado pela rua de Lúcia para trabalhar, aconteceu algo que espantou a garotinha. Lúcia sentou-se em sua cama improvisada feita de papelão e cobertores velhos e começou a cutucar seu dente da frente. Ela sentiu que ele estava mole. Quando Lúcia tocou Maísa uma vez no dente, ele caiu no seu colo. A menininha ficou espantada e rapidamente pôs o dente debaixo do seu velho travesseiro.

-Se a fada do dente vir buscar o meu dente – disse Lúcia a si mesma – invés de uma moeda eu queria um pai e uma mãe.

Lúcia fechou os olhos e dormiu. Logo uma das fadinhas ajudantes da Fada do Dente chegou e levou o dente de Lúcia, deixando uma moeda. Cecília e Alfredo passaram conversando:

-Sabe qual seria o presente ideal para pedir ao papai Noel? – Cecília disse

-Eu sei – Alfredo respondeu – se o papai Noel existisse mesmo eu pediria um filho

-É – Cecília disse triste – eu também mas quem sabe, o papai Noel pode nos dar outro presente.

Eles riram e foram andando conversando. Enquanto isso, Lúcia sonhava como seria se ela tivesse uma família.

**Obrigada por ler! Se ler, por favor deixe um comentário!**


	3. Chapter 3

O dia havia acabado de começar mas o trabalho da Fada do Dente e suas ajudantes não havia acabado. Uma das fadinhas havia recolhido o dente de Lúcia e as memórias contidas nele chamaram a atenção de Fada. No mesmo instante ela soube que pertenciam a uma menina que sonhava em ter uma família.

Naquele momento, na rua onde Lúcia morava, o travesso Jack Frost espalhava sua neve. Ele então ouviu passos de pessoas caminhando. Alfredo e Cecília caminhavam conversando sobre como Jack Frost estava congelando o nariz de todo mundo com tanta neve. Lúcia sentiu uma leve brisa gelada no nariz e teve certeza que Jack Frost estava ali. Jack então decidiu parar para ouvir o que aqueles que disseram seu nome estavam falando. Alfredo, Cecília e Lúcia mais uma vez mencionaram sobre ter uma família.

Jack ficou pensando sobre isso durante toda a sua viagem até o Polo Norte. A entrega dos presentes de natal estava chegando. Norte estava supervisionando os brinquedos enquanto Jack falava sobre Lúcia.

-Então, o sonho dessa menina, Lúcia, ela quer ter uma família e tinha um casal, que queria ter um filho, não acha que a Lúcia seria o presente perfeito pra eles?

-E eles seriam o presente perfeito pra ela – Norte concordou – Jack eu sei que esse não é o seu cerne mas obrigado por me ajudar com esses presentes em particular. Ah... eu ainda preciso da sua ajuda para entregá-los.

Jack ria enquanto ouvia o plano de Norte. Na véspera de Natal, seu plano seria colocado em prática.

**Obrigada por ler! Se ler, por favor deixe um comentário!**


	4. Chapter 4

24 de dezembro havia chegado e Jack Frost inundava as ruas de neve e diversão. Ele parou na rua de Lúcia, lembrando-se do plano de Norte. Lúcia havia acabado de acordar até que viu um menino estranho, ele tinha cabelo branco e sua pele era pálida demais. Sua presença irradiava frio. Ele segurava um cajado em uma das mãos.

-Jack... Frost? – Lúcia perguntou meio espantada

-Isso mesmo – Jack respondeu – Você acredita em mim? – Lúcia assentiu – então vem comigo!

A menina pegou a mão do guardião que, surpreendentemente, não era fria.

-Espere aqui – Jack disse. Ele observava o final da rua esperando que Cecília e Alfredo aparecessem. Confirmando sua espera, eles apareceram – Quer ver uma coisa legal? – Ele disse a Lúcia. Ela assentiu e Jack jogou uma bola de neve no casal. Eles ficaram chocados, procurando quem havia feito a travessura. Então seus olhares se encontraram com o olhar de Lúcia. Eles ficaram ainda mais espantados.

-Você jogou a bola de neve menininha? – Cecília perguntou calmamente.

-Não – Lúcia respondeu com um olhar assustado – foi o Jack Frost!

-Jack Frost? – Alfredo perguntou. Então na sua frente o guardião da diversão se materializou.

-Me chamaram? – Jack disse com um sorriso travesso – Por que eu sou Jack Frost e... por que eu joguei aquela bola de neve? Bem, é porque eu estou ajudando o Papai Noel a entregar os seus presentes de Natal esse ano.

Ele se virou para Lúcia e então disse:

-Eu disse que você queria muito uma família – Jack então olhou para Alfredo e Cecília – e vocês queriam muito ter um filho então parece que vocês são o presente um do outro.

Os três olharam confusos para Jack e então ouviram sons de sinos vindos do céu. Eles reconheceram a figura de um trenó puxado por 8 renas e ouviram um "feliz Natal" carregado por um sotaque russo. Aquilo havia confirmado os presentes. Cecília e Alfredo se olharam e então olharam para Lúcia. Cecília estendeu os braços para ela e Lúcia pulou em seu colo, dando-lhe um abraço que foi completado por Alfredo.

-Mamãe... – Lúcia balbuciou – papai...

Cecília e Alfredo assentiram e felizes os três foram andando para casa. Jack os seguiu com o olhar, sorrindo. Ele estava feliz por ter ajudado uma criança, o que fazia parte de seu trabalho como guardião, mas também pela alegria de ver uma família feliz.

**A/N: E esse é o final dessa história eu achei que não tinha ficado muito boa espero que vocês tenham gostado**

**Obrigada por ler! Se ler, por favor deixe um comentário!**


End file.
